Alan Alda
Alan Alda ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur. Leben und Karriere Alda ist am 28. Januar 1936 geboren. Er ist der Sohn von Schauspieler Robert Alda (Rhapsodie in Blau, Solange es Menschen gibt) und dessen Frau Joan. Er litt im Alter von sieben bis neun Jahren an Kinderlähmung. Sein Bühnendebüt gab Alda im Alter von 16 Jahren am Sommertheater in Barnesville, Pennsylvania. Anschließend studierte er Englisch an der Fordham University in New York. Während dieser Zeit verbrachte er ein Studienjahr in Paris, stand in Rom auf der Bühne und war mit seinem Vater zusammen in Amsterdam beim Fernsehen. Auch war er für kurze Zeit Mitglied im Reserve Officer Training Corps. Während seiner Ausbildung zum Reserveoffizier erstarkte Aldas pazifistische Grundeinstellung, er brach schließlich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen das Training ab. In seinem letzten Jahr in Fordham lernte Alda seine spätere Frau Arlene Weiss, eine begabte Musikerin mit einem Fulbright-Stipendium, kennen, die er 1957 heiratete und mit der er drei Töchter hat. Nach dem College erhielt Alda ein Engagement am Playhouse in Cleveland, Ohio, und ein Fordham-Stipendium. In New York machte er sich einen Namen durch Off-Broadway- wie auch durch Broadway-Produktionen. Es folgten Fernseh- und Filmangebote, in denen er beim Publikum jedoch noch keinen nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterließ. Während Alda 1972 den Fernsehfilm The Glass House nach einem Drehbuch von Truman Capote drehte, bekam er das Drehbuch für eine neue Fernsehserie, M*A*S*H, basierend auf dem Robert-Altman-Film MASH. Obwohl ihm das Buch gefiel, unterschrieb er den Vertrag erst nach einem Gespräch mit dem Regisseur Gene Reynolds und dem Produzenten Larry Gelbart nur wenige Stunden vor Drehbeginn. Alda wollte sich vergewissern, dass die Fernsehserie M*A*S*H mehr als nur eine weitere Militärklamotte werden würde. Daher ließ er vertraglich festschreiben, dass mindestens eine Szene pro Folge im Operationssaal spielen würde, um so den Kriegshintergrund der Serie zu betonen, was bis auf wenige Ausnahmen auch so umgesetzt wurde. In der Fernsehserie M*A*S*H spielte Alda von 1972 bis 1983 den Arzt Benjamin Franklin „Hawkeye“ Pierce und gewann dafür etliche Auszeichnungen. Er erhielt Emmys in den Kategorien Drehbuch, Regie und Darsteller. Bisher ist Alda somit der einzige Künstler, der in all diesen Kategorien für eine Serie geehrt wurde. Als Pazifist war die Rolle des Hawkeye Pierce wie geschaffen für ihn, da er schon vor seiner Universitätszeit aus seiner diesbezüglichen Haltung kein Hehl gemacht hatte. Trotz seiner Arbeit an der Serie schrieb Alda Drehbücher für Filme sowie das Drehbuch für seinen ersten eigenen Film, in dem er Regie führte und die Hauptrolle übernahm. So auch 1977 bei dem Film Der Mann in der Todeszelle über den Fall von Caryl Chessman, der zwölf Jahre in der Todeszelle von San Quentin auf seine Hinrichtung wartete. Außerdem entwickelte Alda eine kurzlebige Familienserie mit dem Titel We’ll get by, für die er Anleihen bei seinem eigenen Familienleben machte. Auf Grundlage der Filmkomödie The Four Seasons (1981), in der er erneut erfolgreich alle drei Funktionen vereinte, wurde ebenfalls eine Serie entwickelt, die aber ebenso wenig erfolgreich war. Daneben wirkte Alda bei zahlreichen anderen Projekten mit. Nach dem Ende von M*A*S*H war Alda in weiteren Filmen zu sehen, verfasste Drehbücher und führte Regie. Mit Woody Allen arbeitete er dreimal als Schauspieler zusammen und wurde für seine Rolle in Verbrechen und andere Kleinigkeiten mit einem New York Film Critics Award und einem D.W. Griffith Award ausgezeichnet. 1992 kehrte er mit dem Neil-Simon-Stück Jake’s Women ans Theater zurück. Seitdem ist er wieder regelmäßig in Theatergastspielen zu sehen. 1994 wurde er in die Television Hall of Fame aufgenommen. 1999 spielte Alda in fünf Folgen von Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme wieder eine Arztrolle als der an Alzheimer erkrankte Dr. Gabriel Lawrence. 2000 war er neben Mel Gibson und Helen Hunt in der erfolgreichen Komödie Was Frauen wollen zu sehen. Von 2004 bis 2006 gehörte Alda zur Besetzung der äußerst erfolgreichen Serie The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht in der Rolle des republikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten. Für seine Leistung erhielt Alda 2006 einen Emmy als bester Nebendarsteller und 2009 für seinen Gastauftritt als Milton Greene in der Episode Mamma Mia der Serie 30 Rock seine 33. Emmy-Nominierung. 2005 wurde er erstmals für seine Rolle als Senator Ralph Owen Brewster im Film Aviator für einen Oscar (beste Nebenrolle) nominiert, unterlag jedoch Morgan Freeman. Filmografie *1958: The Phil Silvers Show (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x23 Bilko the Art Lover) *1962: Gnadenlose Stadt (Naked City, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x01 Hold for Gloria Christmas) *1963: The Nurses (Fernsehserie, 2 Folgen) *1963: Route 66 (Fernsehserie, Folge 3x31 Soda Pop and Paper Flags) *1963: Gone Are the Days! *1963: East Side/West Side (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01 The Sinner) *1965: The Trials of O’Brien (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11 Picture Me a Murder) *1966: Where’s Everett (Kurzfilm) *1967: Das Geheimnis der blauen Krone (Coronet Blue, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10 Six Months to Mars) *1968: Premiere (Fernsehserie, Folge Higher and Higher) *1968: Papierlöwe (Paper Lion) *1969: The Extraordinary Seaman *1970: Jenny *1970: Whisky brutal (The Moonshine War) *1971: Story Theatre (Fernsehserie) *1971: Mephisto–Walzer (The Mephisto Waltz) *1972: Class of ’55 (Kurzfilm) *1972: Das Glashaus (The Glass House) (Fernsehfilm) *1972: Doberkiller (To Kill a Clown) *1972: Playmates (Fernsehfilm) *1972–1983: M*A*S*H (Fernsehserie, 256 Folgen) *1973: Isn’t It Shocking? (Fernsehfilm) *1974: 6 Rms Riv Vu (Fernsehfilm) *1977: Der Mann in der Todeszelle (Kill Me If You Can, Fernsehfilm) *1978: Nächstes Jahr, selbe Zeit (Same Time, Next Year) *1978: Das verrückte California-Hotel (California Suite) *1979: Die Verführung des Joe Tynan (The Seduction of Joe Tynan) *1981: Vier Jahreszeiten (The Four Seasons) *1984: Four Seasons (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x01 Pilot Part 1) *1986: Sweet Liberty *1988: A New Life *1989: Verbrechen und andere Kleinigkeiten (Crimes and Misdemeanors) *1990: Familienehre (Betsy’s Wedding) *1992: Stimmen im Dunkel (Whispers in the Dark) *1993: … und das Leben geht weiter (And the Band Played On) *1993: Manhattan Murder Mystery *1994: Reißende Strömung – Rafting-Trips ins Verderben (White Mile, Fernsehfilm) *1995: Unsere feindlichen Nachbarn (Canadian Bacon) *1996: Jakes Frauen (Jake’s Women, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Alle sagen – I love you (Everyone Says I Love You) *1996: Flirting with Disaster *1997: Mord im Weißen Haus (Murder at 1600) *1997: Mad City *1998: Liebe in jeder Beziehung (The Object of My Affection) *1999: Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (ER, Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) *2000: Was Frauen wollen (What Women Want) *2001: Clubland – Stars and Secrets (Club Land, Fernsehfilm) *2001: Killing Yard – Mörderischer Auftrag (The Killing Yard, Fernsehfilm) *2004: Aviator (The Aviator) *2004–2006: The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing, Fernsehserie, 27 Folgen) *2007: The Champ (Resurrecting the Champ) *2008: Memories to Go – Vergeben und vergessen (Diminished Capacity) *2008: Flash of Genius *2008: Nichts als die Wahrheit (Nothing But the Truth) *2009–2010: 30 Rock (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) *2011: Aushilfsgangster (Tower Heist) *seit 2011: The Big C (Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen) *2012: Wanderlust – Der Trip ihres Lebens (Wanderlust) *2013–2014: The Blacklist (Fernsehserie, 5 Folgen) Auszeichnungen 'Emmy' *1974 Schauspieler des Jahres – Serie (M*A*S*H) *1974 Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie (M*A*S*H) *1977 Herausragende Regie in einer Comedyserie (M*A*S*H) *1979 Herausragendes Drehbuch in einer Comedy-, Comedy-Varieté- oder Musikserie (M*A*S*H) *1982 Herausragender Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie (M*A*S*H) *2006 Herausragender Nebendarsteller in einer Dramaserie (The West Wing) *''' 2012 für sein Lebenswerk 'American Movie Award ' *1980 Bester Darsteller (The Seduction of Joe Tynan) *1982 Beliebtester männlicher Star 'Bodil ' *1982 Bester nicht-europäischer Film (The Four Seasons) '''Directors Guild of America *1977 Herausragende Regie-Leistung in Comedyserien (M*A*S*H, zusammen mit Ted Butcher, David Hawks und Lisa Hallas) *1982 Herausragende Regie-Leistung in Comedyserien (M*A*S*H, zusammen mit David Hawks und Cathy Kinsock) *1983 Herausragende Regie-Leistung in Comedyserien (M*A*S*H, zusammen mit David Hawks und Cathy Kinsock) 'Golden Apple Award' *1974 Männlicher Star des Jahres *1979 Männlicher Star des Jahres 'Golden Globe Award' *1975 Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical (M*A*S*H) *1976 Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical (M*A*S*H) *1980 Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical (M*A*S*H) *1981 Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical (M*A*S*H) *1982 Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical (M*A*S*H) *1983 Bester Serien-Hauptdarsteller – Komödie oder Musical (M*A*S*H) 'Hasty Pudding ' *1980 Hasty Pudding Mann des Jahres 'Humanitas Preis ' *1980 30-Minuten-Kategorie (M*A*S*H) 'National Board of Review' *1989 Bester Nebendarsteller (Verbrechen und andere Kleinigkeiten) 'New York Film Critics Circle Award' *1989 Bester Nebendarsteller (Verbrechen und andere Kleinigkeiten) 'People’s Choice Award ' *1975 Beliebtester Fernsehschauspieler (zusammen mit Telly Savalas) *1979 Beliebtester Fernsehschauspieler *1980 Beliebtester Unterhaltungskünstler *1980 Beliebtester Fernsehschauspieler *1981 Beliebtester Unterhaltungskünstler *1981 Beliebtester Fernsehschauspieler *1982 Beliebtester Fernsehschauspieler 'TV Land Award ' *2003 Klassischer Fernsehdoktor des Jahres (M*A*S*H) *2009 Impact Award (M*A*S*H, zusammen mit Alan Arbus, William Christopher, Larry Gelbart, Mike Farrell, James Maxwell, Burt Metcalfe, Gene Reynolds, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit und Kellye Nakahara) 'Writers Guild of America ' *2000 Valentine Davies Award en:Alan AldaKategorie:Schauspieler